The present invention relates to a package for the display and sale of a plurality of cylindrical articles as a unit, and more particularly to such a package which is both ecologically-acceptable and easy-to-open.
Batteries and like dense cylindrical articles of comparable size are frequently packaged together as a unit for display and sale, each package typically including two or four batteries. From the point of view of the manufacturer, the conventional plastic blisterboard package is ideal for this purpose since it is inexpensive, easy to manufacture, and of sufficient strength to hold even four "D" batteries. Further, the transparent blisterboard package enables the manufacturer to satisfy the desire of the consumer to verify that the intended number of batteries are present in each package and that the batteries are in good condition. Finally, the blisterboard package enables the batteries to be disposed in a relatively compact configuration, extending in some instances to both sides of the header, so that the package conserves the limited available linear display space in a retail establishment.
On the other hand, the plastic blisterboard package is not entirely satisfactory from the point of view of the consumer or the environment. Most consumers find it very difficult to open the blisterboard package even when the paperboard portion of the package has been suitably scored to facilitate battery removal. The environmentalist finds the plastic blisterboard package unacceptable because of its use of plastic, a non-biodegradable material. To date, however, the concern of the manufacturer has prevailed since it is simply unacceptable that a battery package will fall apart either during shipment or while suspended by a header from a support.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a package for the display and sale of a plurality of cylindrical articles as a unit.
Another object is to provide such a package which is both ecologically-acceptable and easy-to-open.
A further object is to provide such a package which enables the prospective purchaser to confirm that the intended number of articles are present in the package and in good condition.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of such a package wherein the articles are maintained in a compact configuration.
It is another object to provide a blank from which such a package can be formed.